Extraterrestrial
by 3ONESHOTS
Summary: Momo, a young human girl, has been having problems in school lately. And her annoying twin sister and hyperactive Onee-sama aren't helping. Little does she know, her whole life will be turned upside down when she discovers a young Devilukean boy in her bathtub. AU
1. Chapter 1

Warnings for mild language and OOCness through the roof. If OOC characters bother you, then I suggest you find another story to your liking. This is an AU, after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own To Love-Ru.

. . . .

"I'll have to try harder next time..."

Two young girls, both around the ages of fifteen, sat side by side on an old wooden bench. One girl had short pink hair that reached down to her shoulders, adorned with a pair of white flower clips on each side of her head, and dark purple eyes that shown with disappointment as she stared down at her test. The paper sported a big red C+ on the front. The more the young girl looked at it, the more depressed she became. Onee-sama is going to kill me, she thought in despair. Tearing her eyes away from the test, she glanced at her older sister, who was also studying her score. To her chagrin, the other girl wore a prideful smirk on her face. Technically, Nana and Momo were twins, but her sister received the satisfaction of being a few minutes older than Momo. Nana didn't hesitate to use this fact to irritate her sister, but being the kind and good-natured girl Momo was, she was able to stand it.

"I got an A," Nana stated loudly. "Lala-chan won't be lecturing me today, thank God." Still wearing that annoying smirk, she turned to Momo. "Momo-chan, what did you get on your test?" Nana was only a few centimeters shorter than her sister, and had long pink hair tied up into two ponytails. Momo knew that Nana curled her hair every day, resulting in her bouncy, curlicued twin tails that she wore each day that she went to school. Naturally, everyone thought she was adorable. Only Momo could see through her facade, and it irked her that nobody else could realize just how devilish and teasing her older twin could be. Her eyes, although purple like Momo's, were a slightly lighter shade, and she had one sharp tooth jutting out from the left side of her mouth. Momo thought her sister's fang was strange, but Nana insisted that it was just another unique quirk that made her even cuter than she already was. Momo would just roll her eyes.

"I don't think you want to know."

Nana's eyebrow twitched. "Why not? Did you get a higher score than me?" Her grin quickly returned to her face. "It's alright, Momo-chan. I won't get hurt if you tell me the truth. You've always been the smarter one, anyways."

Anger rising, Momo whipped around, racking her brain and trying to come up with a smart comeback. "S-Smart enough not to share my test scores with other students!" Pouting, she folded up her paper hastily and hid it under the crook of her arm, glaring at her sister.

Nana looked surprised. "But, Momo-chan! You're my sister. Why wouldn't I share my scores with you?" Pause. A mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes, and with a smile, she added, "It's not like I'm the one who gets lousy grades."

Momo's eyes widened, an embarrassed blush tinting her cheeks as she realized just how loudly Nana had spoken. Beyond furious, she reached out abruptly and grabbed Nana's perfect, conditioned, and curled pigtail. With a snarl, she yanked on it hard, satisfied when Nana emitted a shrill 'eek'. For a moment, Momo worried that she had tugged on her twin's hair a bit too hard as she noticed tears slowly forming in Nana's eyes. But she was too angry to care. A strand of pink hair, thin, almost nonexistent, was pulled from Nana's scalp. Another pained yelp escaped from her mouth as Momo grabbed her other pigtail and began twisting and pulling on her hair.

"Y-You little brat!" she exclaimed, teeth gritted. "L-Let go of my pigtails, Momo!" Hissing in a feral manner, almost like a maddened wild animal, Nana pulled on the bottoms of Momo's much shorter hair, yanking on it with brutal force and causing her sister to scream in agony.

"Quit being so immature!" Momo retorted harshly. "You're the older one, so start acting like it!" She tore herself away from Nana's death grip, noting angrily that her straight hair was now a tangled mess, thanks to a certain somebody. Yet, she still refused to give up a fight so easily.

"I'm only older by five minutes, and you know it!" Nana shrieked back, managing to escape Momo's fists and gazing sorrowfully at her now ruined pigtail. A few strands of hair had been pulled out, and a part of her it was now uneven from the rest. Momo was going to pay.

And, luckily, she happened to be carrying a pen with her.

Agilely, Nana managed to loosen Momo's grip on her and grab her test paper. Both twins knew they were making a scene, and students were staring and whispering, but they didn't care. Only after a few seconds did Momo see her test in Nana's hand. And the C+ was still on the front in bright red, boring singing holes into Momo and threatening to blind her with its bright and bold color. Onee-sama is definitely going to kill me, she regretfully thought. If only I had studied instead of going to Mea-chan's house.

"Let go of my hair, or I'll write a big, fat D on your paper," Nana spat, still smirking as she unscrewed the cap of her red pen and lightly tapped the surface of the paper, leaving a faint red dot in its wake. Momo's eyes were now enlarged to their limit, and still they threatened to widen even further. She knew just how strict Lala was when it came to their tests. Thankfully, C+ was the lowest grade she had ever received, and she wanted to keep it that way.

But Nana just had to carry a red pen with her.

"N-Nana..." she spluttered. "Let go of my test!" Both hands were still gripping her twin's pigtails, but Nana still had the upper hand. Sadistically, she drew a dark red line over the C+, halting before Momo could let out a cry of protest. Nana was still grinning.

Reluctantly, Momo released her.

"Thank you, Momo-chan!" she chirped gleefully, as if nothing happened. Nana stuffed her pen back into her pocket, and folded up her twin's test once more, handing it back to Momo and quickly refastening the black ribbons that were holding her pigtails together. She was going to have to curl her hair again once she got home. Nana gulped. Speaking of home, Lala was going to be extremely angry if they didn't arrive back at their house in time.

"We should get back home, Momo-chan," she warned her twin. "Lala-chan might lock us in our room again if we don't hurry." Momo was met with the clacking of Nana's shoes as she started on her long walk home, humming a cheerful tune to herself as she did so.

Momo sighed. Suddenly, staying after school didn't sound so bad.

. . . .

When the sisters finally arrived back home, Momo wasn't surprised to hear a loud explosion, followed by thick, hazy black smoke streaming out of the open windows. Lala liked to invent things, and although she proclaimed herself a genius, most of her so called "inventions" only succeeded in pissing people off and exploding in their faces. Momo knew this from painful experience. However, she held her tongue and didn't complain when Lala insisted on using her as a test subject.

"Onee-sama!" she cried out. "Did your stuff blow up again?" Nana had her arms crossed, her eyes closed, and was now shaking her head, as if disappointed in her older sister. Momo could only bring herself to worry. Lala might have been hurt in the explosion, and most likely, something had been broken or damaged, the furniture or television being the most common items in the house to be vandalized by Lala's experiments. Nana always complained loudly whenever Lala broke something electronic. And Momo wasn't looking forward to dealing with her sister's temper tantrums.

"I-I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" Lala's voice replied, followed by a harsh bout of coughing. Momo winced. "You two go on inside! And before you start crying, I didn't break anything this time!" Lala sounded triumphant, although Momo didn't see any sense in being proud over blowing up the house. Wearily, she slipped both feet out of her shoes and opened the door to their house.

A storm of smoke blasted in her face, polluting the once fresh air. Coughing, Momo covered her nasal passageways and her mouth, tears forming in her eyes as the smoke blurred her vision. Nana's shoulder roughly collided with her back, and the elder of the twins blindly felt her way out of the smoke. Momo chuckled when the pigtailed girl bumped into quite a few objects, almost slipping and falling on her back. At last, the smoke cleared, much to Momo's relief. She blinked when she saw Nana lying in a painful and unnatural position on the floor, a mess of twisted limbs and groans.

"Nana! Momo!" Lala exclaimed. "Sorry about the accident. It was totally accidental, I swear. I was was just tinkering with some stuff, and I messed up, and I blew a fuse, I think... Anyways, you two are home now, and the smoke is gone, and you both got good scores on your tests!" The oldest of the three sisters had teal eyes, sparkling childishly with amusement and wonder. Her hair was the same shade of pink as Momo's, and a few inches longer than Nana's, complete with a curlicued tuft of hair sitting atop her head. Momo smiled slightly at the scene. Her Onee-sama was one year older than both her and Nana, but still she acted like such a child, always curious and positive. Children didn't blow up their inventions, though, nor did they smoke up the house.

"H-Hi, Onee-sama," Momo greeted Lala nervously. Good scores. Maybe that statement applied to Nana, but Momo did not want to face her sister's wrath when she had just gotten home. She fidgeted.

"If you don't mind," she chided. "I'm going to take a bath now. Why don't you go over Nana's test score?"

Lala grinned. "Okey-dokey, just don't take too long, okay?" Nana, meanwhile, had her arms crossed, eyes narrowed and a furious pout marring her pretty facial features. Momo didn't miss the dirty, dubious glare her twin shot her, but she chose to ignore it, instead sauntering over to the bathroom whilst Lala congratulated Nana on a job well done. A pang of envy churned in Momo's stomach. Lala never smiled at her work. But she couldn't blame her, really. She wasn't that good in school.

Tiredly, she opened the bathroom door, wincing when it responded with an incredibly loud creak. Perhaps Lala had forgotten to oil the hinges. Or she was too busy blowing up her inventions to care. Momo went for the latter of the two options. Sighing, she pulled on the fabric of her shirt and stripped it from her, tossing the garment on the floor and doing the same with her skirt, working her way downwards and removing the white flower clips from her hair.

"Stupid Nana..." she muttered crossly, turning towards the tub. "Onee-sama isn't going to be happy when she finds my test." And then she heard a splash of water. Funny. I don't remember turning the water on yet. Shocked, Momo opened her eyes, expecting to see the tub filled with sloshing water.

Only to be met with another pair of eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat, her lungs constricting and refusing to take in any oxygen. Now that she took the time to take in her surroundings, Momo realized that the bathroom mirror was fogged up with condensation, and a light mist hung in the air, steamy and moist.

And there was a boy in her bathtub.

There was a naked boy in her bathtub.

He didn't speak, only gaped at her, a light blush creeping across his face, eyes wide in awe. Momo was even more surprised when she saw a long, thin black tail twitching in the water's depths, apparently attached to the young boy. At the tip was a flat, spade-shaped base, which was now flicking back and forth violently.

And Momo did the only thing she could think of doing.

She screamed.

. . . .

Okay, chapter one is now finished. This was lots of fun to write, Nana especially. I may or may not continue this story, seeing as this is the first chapter fanfiction I have ever written. If you can, please take your time to leave a review or a request to write chapter two if you'd like me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I see him?"

Momo sighed loudly, her left eyelid twitching uncontrollably. Ever since she had discovered the naked boy with the weirdly shaped tail in the bathtub, Nana had gone from being a bratty, irritating child to a bratty, irritating, and naggy child. Momo was sure that if she had to listen to any more of her twin's annoying pestering, she would blow a fuse herself, just like Lala's most recently failed invention. The short-haired girl still had her suspicions that Lala hadn't just "blown a fuse".

"No, he's in my bedroom changing," she barked. Nana, chipper as ever, wasn't affected by Momo's bad attitude. "Are you really sure you want to see him while he's naked?"

The more immature of the two merely smiled. "Unlike you, my dearest twin, I don't become a spluttering mess when I talk to boys. And besides, I don't have to look at him to talk to him." To prove her point, Nana placed both hands on her hips, head raised triumphantly. Momo just rolled her eyes.

"Should I take that as an offence?"

Nana pouted. "Lighten up, will you?"

"Nana's right," Lala scolded lightly, randomly appearing behind her younger sister. Momo gasped, sharply turning in a full circle. As expected, Lala was standing behind her with a cheerful grin on her face, one hand carrying her "pet" robot that she so lovingly named Peke. Peke was Lala's oldest invention, and one of many that didn't malfunction or explode. Naturally, she was Lala's favorite. "Isn't this exciting? We have a new family member to keep us company!" She roughly patted Momo's head with a squeal, ruffling her hair. Irritated, Momo batted her sister's hand away, only to freeze when she replayed her sister's words mentally. Lala, of course, was unaware of what she had just said. Even Nana was speechless for once. If Momo hadn't been so thoroughly shocked, she would have laughed at Nana's face. Her sister was doing a very fine impersonation of a fish, mouth wide open and agape, closing and opening unintelligibly.

"You mean... He's going to stay with us. Here. In this house?" Momo stammered. Her head was swimming, a million thoughts lost in its violent currents. Where is he going to sleep? What is he going to eat? Why does he have a tail?

Lala blinked. "Why not? He doesn't have anyplace left to go. And besides, it would be so cruel to just leave him on his own like that."

"Yeah, but... What... Is he?"

"He has a tail, Lala-chan," Nana reminded her.

"Uh..."

Momo jolted out of her tidal wave of thoughts and worries as she heard a new voice join the conversation. And there was the boy, wearing some of her father's clothes. Of course, they were slightly baggy, and the shirt looked strange and wrinkled on his smaller frame, but the girls didn't have anything else. Momo refrained herself from flinching back when she saw the boy's tail twitching back and forth. No matter how many times she saw it, Momo would never get used to seeing the extra appendage on a human-looking boy such as the creature that now stood before the three sisters. Lala squealed again happily when she saw the boy, and almost tripped over herself as she hurriedly approached him, giving him the same treatment she had given Momo. The youngest sister turned away. The scene playing out before her was painful, especially with the boy giving her Onee-sama such a confused look. Lala really needed to cut back on the sugar.

"... Onee-sama..."

"Huh? What, Momo-chan?"

"Y-You should let him go now..."

. . . .

The four sat down around the living room table. The poor boy was still frazzled after Lala's attacks. Momo resisted the urge to facepalm. Lala needed to learn how to greet guests properly, even if said guest had arrived naked in the bathtub. Nana was jamming her thumbs against the control pad of her 3DS, shaking the device mercilessly when her Pokemon was damaged. Momo was surprised Nana's electronics hadn't broken due to the older twin's endless supply of energy and hot temper. Lala was humming inaudibly to herself, one arm still wrapped around the boy's shoulder. God, she's clingy, Momo thought.

"Nana, put your DS down. It's rude to play on that thing while others are talking," Momo explained patiently. Nana didn't hesitate to stick her tongue out at her sister before saving her game and hiding the 3DS under the table, on which Lala forcefully banged her fists against.

"Okay, family meeting is now in session!" she announced. There was an awkward length of silence before Nana cleared her throat and raised her hand.

"Yes, Nana."

"Are you going to introduce us?"

Lala turned to the boy, who had remained quiet for the rest of the short amount of time he had spent in the house. "Of course, our guest just doesn't feel like talking right now..." Her teal eyes lit up brightly. Momo didn't like the way her Onee-sama was smiling, the corners of her mouth stretched widely. Lala had an idea. "Hey! How about we play a game?"

Nana and Momo both groaned simultaneously. Lala liked playing games indoors, but most of her game ideas included things like hide and seek and Go Fish. Momo definitely did not feel like playing childish activities today, and by the way Nana was scowling venomously, she knew her twin didn't want to either.

"... Lala-san...?" the boy asked, voice wavering.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I-It's fine, really. I'll go ahead and fill you guys in..."

"Oh, great! Fire away!"

. . . .

His name was Rito Yuuki, and he was from the planet Deviluke. Oh, and he was the king's son. Of course, this piece of information snagged Nana's attentions, but Momo couldn't care less. Sure, he had royal blood. But he didn't have to arrive on Earth naked in their bathroom. Come to think of it, he didn't have to arrive on Earth at their house. Rito had a younger sister, Princess Mikan Yuuki. And, like her brother, she too had a spade-shaped tail. Most Devilukeans, Rito explained, had differently shaped tails. Their father, Gid, had a trident-shaped one. Momo was curious as to why Rito was on Earth. Even though school was quite boring, and stressful most of the time, it was still important to attend to.

"Sounds like life on Deviluke is fun," Lala commented after Rito went into detail about his studies. Of course Lala would say that. She thought everything was fun. Rito had only hung his head, seemingly depressed. Momo felt a pang of sympathy for him. She could relate to what he was feeling.

"So, why are you here then, if life's so great?" Nana remarked rudely. Momo glared at her when she noticed her twin's 3DS securely back in her grasp. "Don't you miss your family?"

Rito was silent for a moment.

"I ran away..."

Lala gasped in horror, both hands covering her mouth in dismay and her eyes wide in shock. Momo worried that her eyeballs would pop out of her eye sockets if she didn't return them to their original state. "That's awful!"

"I-I guess school was just too stressful..." said Rito. "My studies were so boring!" He raised his hands in emphasis. "I-I mean, I already knew everything anyways. I didn't understand why I had to go over all of the stuff I already knew."

Momo's sympathy instantly vanished. So, his studies were just too easy for him then? She wished she could say the same thing for herself. Lately, Momo just couldn't do anything right, and it pissed her off even more that Nana was doing far better than her in school. Her C+ test was still somewhere in her room, and she was surprised that Lala hadn't found it yet. Her older sister usually snooped around in her quarters daily, stating that "she was just checking to see if there was any trash and stuff like that lying around". Momo didn't think so. Lala was quite a good lier, but being the perspective and thoughtful human being that she was, Momo could easily see through her act. The same went for Nana and her good girl image.

"Rito-san, you should never, never, never, ever try and run away from your studies," Lala lectured. "I remember when I was a kid. I didn't like school either; I thought it was dumb. But here I am! I survived, and I'm sure you would've too!"

Momo planted her face on the table.

Nana screamed in rage when her Mareep was knocked out.

. . . .

Okay, so it appears I'm having writer's block. I'm running out of ideas for chapter three, so if you have any ideas or requests, please go ahead and review. Thank you :3

As for my reviewers, I wanted to try something completely different, not only change the roles, but also completely change their personalities. As I stated in the first chapter, the characters are extremely OOC, especially Nana and Momo, and Lala's personality components are also tweaked a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Momo had never liked Saturdays.

Despite her lack of good grades at school, she actually enjoyed classes, and she was quite good at physical education. Nana, although she refrained from admitting so, could hardly bump a volleyball without damaging something on her body somehow. Momo could painfully remember the last time someone picked Nana during P.E... Her twin, and a large number of other students on her team, had ended up with scratches and bruises afterwards. Needless to say Momo beat her sister's team that day.

But she hated Saturdays even more when Nana was around. Her twin would constantly yammer on and on about who knows what, and Momo would often tune out whenever Nana tried to converse with her. And she couldn't forget the video games. The television would be on 24/7, and Nana wouldn't take a break unless Lala asked her to stop. Although one would never guess at first glance, Nana deeply cared for her Onee-sama, if not lacking a bit of respect for her. She only ever used the honorific "Onee-sama".

And so Momo was reluctant to get up from bed when she felt two hands trying and failing to shake her awake, followed by an annoyed grunt. Nana. Momo, more than irritated, groaned and shoved her twin off of her from underneath the covers. There was no way she was going to give up her sleep, or her warm sanctuary. Nana shook her again.

"Ugh, Nana..."

"Momo-chan, you need to get up right now," Nana scolded, her tone sharp. Momo's curiosity instantly perked up. Nana rarely ever used that tone of voice with her. Maybe she should get up; something important might have happened. Or something dangerous. "Lala-chan said so."

Oh. That was why.

"Tell Onee-sama that I need my sleep... I'll get up later, okay?" Momo batted her sister's grabby hands away from her bedsheets. And then it hit her. The strange, yet vividly realistic dream she had had last night. Momo felt the urge to tell Nana about it, although she knew Nana would find it ridiculous. But her sisterly instinct told her to do so anyways.

"Hey, Nana?"

"Yeah?"

Momo pulled the bedsheets off of her body. She realized that the undergarments she wore to sleep were clinging stubbornly to her body. Perhaps she had been sweating in her sleep. A bit too much for her own liking. "I had the weirdest dream last night... I thought I would tell you."

"Eh?" Nana scoffed. "You only told me about your dreams when you were a kid, but I guess you never changed. Go ahead, what did you dream about?" Even though she sounded dismissive, Momo could tell Nana was interested, and decided to ignore her childish comment about not growing up.

"I dreamed about a boy..."

There was a moment of silence before Momo realized what she had just said. A slight blush crept across her face, the color intensifying as Nana grinned widely, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Momo raised her hands in defence.

"W-Wait, that's not what I-"

"Momo-chan, I didn't know you were already fantasizing about those kinds of things. I thought you were too much of a kid to be even thinking about it, but I guess I was wrong... I'm even more surprised that Lala-chan doesn't know about your... Dirty little secret..." Momo's eyes widened with each word that escaped Nana's mouth.

"I swear, it's nothing like that-"

Nana cut her off with ease. "So, who is it?"

Momo scowled furiously. Nana wasn't listening. Or, she was choosing to ignore her twin. It was time to bring out the secret weapon, one she knew would work on Nana.

"At least I'm not a flat chest, unlike somebody I know!"

Nana instantly shut up, her mouth closing with an audible click as her sharp fang snapped into place. Momo couldn't help but smirk as Nana started to tremble, instinctively covering up her disturbingly flat chest. Her gaze automatically rested on Momo's much bigger bust. Momo's chest was the one thing that Nana was madly jealous of.

"You little brat!" she screamed, violently gripping Momo's arm until her skin was white and throwing her off the bed. Momo hit the floor with a loud, her brain rattling uncomfortably inside her pounding skull.

Pain. Flashing, on and off... Momo reached up to rub her aching head, until she felt an arm wrap around her neck in Nana's famous death grip, shaking her violently back and forth without mercy. With both hands clamped around her throat, Momo couldn't breathe, nor speak as her twin attacked her. Momo didn't like feeling helpless; it made her feel... Weak. Especially if Nana was the one she was sparring with.

"Uh-Ugh... N-Nana-"

"D-Don't say things like that about my chest!" she shrieked, her loud voice ringing in Momo's ears. "Take it baaack! Take it back, Momo!" The younger girl choked as Nana's hands clamped harder around her throat. Just how was she supposed to take it back when she couldn't even speak? Sometimes, it was a wonder Nana got such good grades on her tests.

"... Momo, Nana?"

Momo gasped for breath as Nana released her hold on her neck, finally able to breathe correctly. As suspected, Lala stood at the doorway to their bedroom, a strangely concerned and worried look written on her usually cheerful face. Instantly, Momo knew something was wrong. Nana seemed to realize this too, as she was now silent.

"Y-Yes, Onee-sama?" they both asked simultaneously. Now Momo really knew Nana was worried. "Onee-sama". For some reason unbeknownst to Momo, she felt slightly annoyed whenever Nana felt the need to use that term. It just... It just didn't feel right. Thinking such things made Momo feel a bit selfish and possessive of Lala. She cared a lot for her older sister, and seeing her in this negative state shocked her.

"Have you seen Rito-san...?" she prompted. Her hand was twiddling with one strand of her extremely long hair, a habit that had rubbed off on Momo. Unsurprisingly, she could feel her own fingers playing with her hair.

"Actually, no, Lala-chan," Nana replied before Momo could speak. "Onee-sama" was gone now. The younger of the twins felt satisfied as Nana returned back to her annoying self. "Maybe you scared him away."

Lala looked horrified. "I-No! Was I really that bad...?"

Momo roughly jabbed Nana in the side with her elbow. Jeez, she didn't have to be so careless with her words. "I'm sure he has his reasons. You were a great host, Onee-sama."

Nana scoffed, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"I'm positive he'll be back soon... I hope."

Lala left without another word.

. . . .

Running.

Mikan ran down the isolated streets, her tired legs carrying her as far as they were capable of running. She was thirsty... Tired... And so very desperate. Onii-chan. He could be anywhere... Why did he run away? More importantly, why didn't he take me with me or tell me about it? Whatever the reason, she needed to find him before Zastin and the others did. Then she could protect him... And she would find a way to help him with his studies. The Devilukean princess knew just how much trouble Rito was having in school lately. She would tried to help him, but her stubborn Onii-chan would just laugh and brush her off. His laugh. It sounded nervous. For just how long had he been planning his escape?

"Onii-chan, I could have helped you," she muttered crossly to herself, her legs growing weaker with each long stride she took. "Running away would never have solved anything. Probably would've caused more problems... Don't you ever use your head?" Her only reply was the pattering of her shoes and the melodic chirping of Earth creatures known as birds.

And then she saw him.

He was walking slowly, watching as a pair of sparrows took off with a mighty flap of their powerful yet fragile wings, their chirps fading with each flap. He seemed at peace, yet troubled at the same time. And then he stopped. There he stood, in the middle of the road, just gazing out into the vast blue sea of clouds, the sun hidden behind a thick layer of white and its rays just barely reaching the Earth's surface. Mikan realized just how chilly it was in the morning. She couldn't tear her gaze away from her Onii-chan, though. He was... He was smiling. And Mikan couldn't understand why.

It all happened in a blur.

The honking of a car, its headlights flashing brightly with harsh orange light, its engine booming loudly, its tires screeching against the road. It picked up speed as it approached Rito, tires squealing and engine roaring louder. And Mikan screamed. In rage? Fear? Desperation? She wasn't sure... All she knew was that she needed to save Onii-chan. Rito was frozen. Paralyzed, limbs barely even twitching as he gaped at the car.

Mikan couldn't see, blinded as the world distorted into a massive blob of color and noise.

Hard.

She could feel something hard come into collision with her backside as she threw herself out into the middle of the road. Did the car get her? Mikan just hoped that Rito was okay. She could feel the something hard breathing harshly.

Onii-chan was okay.

Traumatized, Mikan exhaled a shaky breath as she waveringly watched the car disappear into the distance, jolting as it hit a few bumps on the road. A trail of smoke followed in pursuit. Mikan could feel tears pooling in her eyes, refusing to fall as she stared in shock at the car. Onii-chan is okay, Onii-chan is okay...

There was silence. The birds were gone.

"... M-Mikan?"

Onii-chan is okay.

Mikan wrapped her arms tightly around Rito's waist, face buried in the crook of his neck as she allowed herself to sob, forgetting to be angry at him for being so careless.

"Mikan, I-I'm okay, but-"

Mikan pulled herself reluctantly away from her brother, eyes still wet as she readjusted her outfit and straightening out the wrinkled fabric of her frilled skirt. What was she doing here again? Zastin... Rito... School...

Rito ran away from Deviluke.

"Onii-chan. You ran away, didn't you?"

Rito was quiet. Mikan could finally hear the faint chirping of birds as a robin nestled in its canopy of leaves, tweeting.

"I did... I'm sorry I didn't... Didn't say anything-"

"You're in trouble, Onii-chan," she interrupted curtly. "Dad's gone and sent Zastin after you. And if he finds you, you'll be forced to return to Deviluke and continue your studies. You really shouldn't have run away in the first place..."

Rito smiled again. "I'll be careful. Besides, it's not so bad here... I'm not sure if Earthlings go to school as well, but so far, the ones I've met have been friendly, and-"

"You've met Earthlings?"

. . . .

Lala couldn't stop pacing.

Momo sighed for the hundredth time. "Onee-sama, I'm being completely honest with you when I say Rito-san is going to be just fine. He's probably on his way right now."

Lala paused. "I'm sure he is... But-"

"Really."

Lala wrapped her arms loosely around herself. "Okay, okay."

Momo was starting to worry herself. Rito had disappeared the moment she and Nana had woken up, and he still hadn't returned since then. Maybe Nana had spoken the truth when she said Rito had returned to Deviluke... And she had been so eager to get to know the newest member of the family...

Eager.

Momo shook her head rapidly. Eager. It bothered her, how sentimental she had gotten since Rito had first arrived on Earth. Nana would gently tease her about it every once in a while, saying that "she didn't put up as much of a fight as before the alien arrived in the tub". Nana ended up winning most of their fights. But Momo couldn't bring herself to care. And that alone scared her.

And there was a knock on the door.

"Oh! I-I'll get it..." Lala said, grasping the knob and turning it with a click. Momo could feel her heart racing, beating inside her chest a bit too quickly.

And there was Rito, looking worse than before.

But that wasn't what bothered Momo the most. Sure, he looked like a train wreck, but the younger girl behind him was what caught her attention. She was standing shyly off to the side, seemingly unsure and afraid, with long brunette hair and warm amber eyes shadowed with uncertainty. Her hands were clasped behind her back, and just like Rito, she had a long, black Devilukean spade-shaped tail.

Putting the pieces together, Momo could only think of one person that fit the picture.

Princess Mikan Yuuki.

. . . .

So, a reviewer thought it would be a good idea to fit Mikan and Zastin somewhere in this story. Sorry about the lack of Zastin, I felt that putting Mikan somewhere was the best choice. As usual, if you have any ideas, please write a review. As for reviewers who might be new to this concept, the characters are extremely OOC on purpose. This is also an AU, or "alternative universe". Chapter four should be up next week or so.


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Mikan Yuuki.

She seemed like a nice girl, Momo noted, studying their newest arrival's warm gaze and curly brunette locks. She shared a somewhat subtle resemblance to Rito, which symbolized their brother and sister relationship. As a family member of three almost identical sisters, Momo could relate to how both Rito and Mikan must have felt... Having to spend almost the entire day putting up with both of the sibling's antics. Judging from her polite, withdrawn posture, the young girl guessed that Mikan was mature in comparison to her brother, although Rito was four years older than her. Momo couldn't help but glance at her Onee-sama, who was pestering Mikan with questions. A small smile curled her lips upward. She and the princess had more in common than she had first anticipated. Perhaps they shared the same interests.

Caught up in her thoughts, Momo almost didn't feel the slight rapping of somebody's knuckles on her shoulder.

"... H-Huh? Oh, Nana..."

The eldest twin didn't seem pleased at all with Mikan's arrival. Momo couldn't understand why, though... Surely Mikan couldn't have done anything to upset Nana? But, then again, most people did, almost always unintentionally, get on Nana's bad side. Heck, even Momo was on Nana's "hate list". A part of her disliked the fact that Nana didn't treat her fairly, but that was just another quirk that came with being the younger sister of Miss Popularity.

"Aren't you a bit suspicious, Momo-chan?" she hissed softly, casting minute glances at Mikan. She was now clinging onto Rito again, not blinking even once as she studied Lala, who was trying and failing to pull something out of the fridge. The fridge was cluttered. The reason for this was simple. Every night, their older sister would come back with food for her family, and some for herself. Unfortunately, the meals she bought were of overly sized proportions and there would always be leftovers. Which Lala would stuff into the fridge and add to the pile. Momo was getting tired of it, in all honesty.

"No, she's probably just worried about her Onii-chan. Rito-san probably didn't tell her about his escape..." Momo tore her gaze away from the two alien siblings and faced her own sister. "Why are you so prickly all of a sudden? Mikan-san didn't do anything to you. Honestly, you get upset over the most trivial things, Nana."

Nana pouted furiously. "She just seems fishy."

"Is it the stare?" Momo prompted, watching as Mikan thoroughly examined Lala, who had finally pulled out a bowl of chilled... Something out of the fridge. Whatever it was, the meal was charred to a crisp and had a number of black splotches covering its outside. Accompanying the monstrosity were a few now cold steamed vegetables that looked as though they had been left in the Arctic for two weeks. Lala probably made it.

"I made a little something yesterday! It was really for Nana as a present for doing well this semester in class, but she said she wasn't hungry." Lala looked downcast for a moment but instantly returned to her happy, bouncy self. "So I thought, 'Hey! Maybe this could work as a welcome present for Mikan-chan!'. Happy birthday!" With a grunt, Lala lifted the incredibly heavy charred black thing into Mikan's arms, who now looked as confused as ever.

"Lala-san, I appreciate the gift, but..."

Lala waved her hand dismissively. "I-It's fine! You don't have to eat it if you don't want to. It could act as a pretty decoration for your house if you take it back to Deviluke! I personally think it would make a nice table centerpiece... But, I guess it's just me, really." She beamed at the younger girl.

Mikan fussed with her outfit. "I, uh, thank you for your generosity and kindness, Lala-sama. But I'm not so sure my father would allow me to use your dish as a centerpiece... He still doesn't know I've escaped..."

"So, it's 'Lala-sama'?" Momo observed. "Well... At least she has the decency to be respectful. You should learn a few things from Mikan-san, Nana. Maybe then, people won't be afraid to talk to you."

"Hey, I have tons of friends, you know!"

"And you treat them all horribly."

Nana snorted quietly.

"And, o-one more thing..." Mikan added, respectfully handing the failed charred dish back to Lala. The eldest of the sisters was having a hard time trying not to look hurt. Momo noticed that Rito had remained silent the entire time, instead choosing to study the ground. As if he were thinking. But, then again, the past events that had just recently taken place were pretty hard to take in... Accidentally landing in a human house. In a human bathtub. Princess Mikan making a surprising entrance. And, not for the first time, Momo felt slightly sympathetic.

"Yes, Princess?" Lala asked, her voice unusually quiet.

"M-My birthday isn't today..." Mikan informed.

And, just like that, Lala was bright and happy and bouncy again. "Well, technically, it's not, but to me, birthdays aren't just on the day you were born."

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeppers! Starting today, Princess, you'll be staying here at our house so you can spend time with your Onii-chan! You probably don't want to say goodbye to him so soon, soooo, I thought, 'Maybe Mikan-chan can stay here!' and I have a guest room somewhere upstairs where you can sleep and all! It's perfect!" She smiled. "See? Today is the birth of a new life here on Earth! Happy birthday!"

Mikan looked slightly baffled. Slightly.

She still managed to look calm and stand straight.

"I... I see."

Lala gestured to the house's long flight of stairs. "The guest room is up there. You can check it out later, but I think you should get to know my sisters better and have a bit of family time with your Onii-chan."

Mikan nodded slowly, eyes still fixated on Lala. "I think that would be for the best." Momo resisted the urge to get as far away from the young princess as possible. Mikan wasn't going to hurt any of them, but something about her unnerved her; her watchful, calculating stare, and her curt politeness. Nana was bristling behind her, eyes alight and sharp as Mikan approached the twins, leaving Lala and Rito to their somewhat one-sided conversation on Lala's part.

"H-Hello..."

"Um, hi. As my Onee-sama told you, my name is Momo, and Nana is my twin sister," Momo smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Mikan seemed to loosen up a bit, as she was now smiling. A small, unsure smile, but still a smile all the same. Guessing from Nana's expression, Momo assumed that her older twin wasn't sure as how to take the alien's sudden arrival. And so she braced herself for the worst as Nana opened her mouth and prepared to speak...

"Hi, Mikan-san," she greeted the princess curtly. "As little sis said, I'm Nana." She paused for a moment before raising one finger in front of her face and waggling it, as if trying to make a point. "Yeah, we're twins, but I'm OLDER. Momo-chan can be quite difficult and ridiculously immature at times, but I'm sure you two will get along." She finished her introduction with a slight pat on Momo's back. Although she didn't pat her forcefully, Momo felt as though her breath had been violently knocked out from her lungs. Forcing as much venom into her gaze as possible, she glared at Nana bitterly... Unfortunately, it did little to nothing at all. Maybe Nana was right; Momo just wasn't putting up enough of a fight. And she didn't want her sister to walk all over her when they got older.

"Ahem, for your information, I can't remember the last time you acted sensible and matu- AAAHHHGG-" Momo silenced herself in time, only to see Mikan's perplexed expression as Nana pinched her with as much force as she could muster. Which, mind you, was quite a lot. Sometimes Momo wondered where and how Nana had gained her super strength. It was definitely something her twin used against her whenever they fought. Glowering at Nana, she remained quiet. This seemed to satisfy Nana, as she was now beaming.

Damn it.

"U-Um... Momo-san, are you alright...?"

Nana broke out in peals of bubbly laughter. "Oh, no, she's fine, Princess. Momo-chan just remembered that she forgot to take out the laundry today. Sorry 'bout that." Momo grunted silently as Nana gripped her shoulders and, seemingly apologetically, said, "Excuse us for a moment, please", and ushered Momo and herself around a corner. Mikan merely confusedly sighed.

"Mikan-chan!" Lala gasped. "You look so sad!" After a moment, she grinned and added, "Have you finally reconsidered taking the dinner I made back to your house?"

"N-No, Lala-sama..."

. . . .

"Nana! What the hell was that all about?!"

In a matter of seconds, Nana had her hands wrapped around Momo's mouth and her head securely locked into her death grip. Once again, Momo felt completely helpless. And it irked her. Defiantly, she tried to pry Nana's hands off of her. Note that she "tried". Sadly, Nana was just too strong.

"Shut up, Momo! Don't use language like that with Mikan-san just around the corner! She might get suspicious!" Nana exclaimed angrily, her hands still muffling Momo's voice.

"Like she's not suspicious now!" Momo retorted, gasping for breath as she managed to peel one of Nana's hands off her face. "Why did you have to do that?" Sigh. "You know, for a girl your age, you're so embarrassingly immature."

Nana rolled her eyes. "Since when have I embarrassed you in public, Momo?"

"Do you really want to know...?"

"N-Not really..."

"That's what I thought."

Nana crossed her arms. "What are we gonna do, though? In just a few days, another Devilukean's arrived at our house. A-And that's not the worst part!" She pouted furiously.

Momo's frown threatened to break into a smile. "Eh?"

Nana's hands moved to cover up that flat chest of hers. "How o-old do you think the princess is? I-I think she's around twelve years old, r-right?" Momo nodded assuredly. "Sh-She's THREE years younger than me! And... And her breasts are bigger than mine..." For once, Nana looked vulnerable and considerably shy, her mouth drawn into a firm pout and her eyebrows knitted. No longer did she look like the annoying, rude little girl that Momo knew so well. Nana suddenly perked up and removed her hands from her chest, noticing how quickly her mood had changed, and instead chose to place her hands on her hips. "Whatcha staring at, Momo-chan?"

Momo smirked. "Hmm? Oh, nothing... It's just, you know, Nana, you always seem so childish and loud, I guess I was a bit surprised, seeing you so quiet like that..."

Nana scowled. "I wasn't quiet! I was..."

"Quiet," Momo interrupted.

"Whatever." Nana peaked around the corner, her face now hidden by shadow and her hands firmly crossed over her chest again, and immediately gasped, her breath shallow. Momo's interest reached its highest peak as she saw her twin back up a bit, a false smile plastered over her face.

"U-Uh... H-H-Hello, Princess!" Nana stuttered. "H-H-How long have you, um, been standing there? Waiting! I-I meant waiting-" Her confusing tirade of words and broken phrases was cut off by Mikan as the young Devilukean raised one hand calmly, her face unreadable as she spoke.

"Lala-sama told me to find you both. She said that you will show me around the house... If that's fine with you two," she stated flatly. Nana exhaled in relief.

"If Onee-sama said so," Momo replied. "Sure."

. . . .

Momo made sure to keep a watchful eye on both Nana and Mikan as she showed the princess around her new home. Her twin had already caused her enough trouble for one day. No, make that two days, and she didn't want Nana to say anything rude or stupid to Mikan. Just in case she did, Momo told made sure Mikan remained next to her while she took the tour. Nana was still fuming over her breast size.

"And here's the guest room you'll be staying in."

Mikan's amber gaze swept over the small room's cramped expanse, examining the beige walls and small single bed. Momo shuffled her feet uncomfortably. Lala never cleaned up the guest room, although she always said she would "tidy up" later. It was embarrassing, watching as Mikan stared and stared and finally took a few hesitant steps through the doorway. "Ah, how do you like it?"

"It is..." Mikan trailed off. "Suitable."

Momo forced a smile. "I'll just leave you to it. I have some things I need to take care of." Nana shot her a look. "So, if you'll excuse me, Princess." With a slight, but not too overexaggerated dip of her head, Momo exited the guest room, with Nana following in pursuit.

"Things?" Nana repeated. "What things?"

Momo readjusted her green tank top and turned to face her sister. "Mea-chan and I were going shopping today." She placed a petite finger on her lips. "Oh, and she said that I could take you, too. Depends, though. Do you want to go shopping with us? I hear Yami-chan will be there as well."

Nana sighed. "Sure. Anything to get away from all these aliens." She hurriedly checked to see if Mikan was behind her, chuckling in an embarrassed manner when she realized the princess was still occupied. "Mikan-san is kind of scaring me."

"Shush!" Momo hissed. "She might hear you!"

"Are you girls okay over there?" Lala asked, chipper as ever, as she passed by the twins with a heap of wet laundry in her arms. The eldest sister flashed a smile at Mikan as the Devilukean princess vacated the premises of her temporary bedroom, her eyes briefly flashing as she noticed the three sisters. For a moment, she seemed lost in her own thoughts before she continued on her walk down the hallway.

"Y-Yes, Onee-sama!"

. . . .

Oh my gosh, I took such a long time to update! Sorry... Anyways! Chapter four is now done, after days and says of laziness and procrastination. And, as usual, if you guys have any ideas or requests and whatnot, just leave a review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
